herofandomcom-20200223-history
Edd (Eddsworld)
Edd is the main character of Eddsworld along side Tom and Matt. From 2004 to 2012, Edd was voiced by his real-life counterpart Edd Gould, until Tim Hautekiet took over the role after Gould passed away. Personality Edd is shown to be fairly lazy, with a lot of his free time being spent sitting on a couch watching television. He is also very carefree, leading to moments of injuries, including jumping into a burning pool of Cola, nearly getting bit by Vampire Matt on numerous occasions in the short Matt Sucks, and generally putting himself into incredibly dangerous situations. He is shown to be overall kind, however, and willing to help his friends in need. Edd also has a very strong love for Cola as in a flashback during the Eddisode Hammer & Fail, he had ordered 8 Kegs of Cola though his order was mixed up with his nemisis and sort of counterpart Eduardo`s order of Diet Coke and during the episode WTFuture, he orders 2 gallons of Cola from the waitress in Bob's Diner. This shows he has a huge obsession with Coca Cola. He may also have a minor obsession with broccoli. This is shown when he enters the elevator to hell in the Eddisode Hello Hell Hole. In the episode WTFuture Edd's future self attempted to enter his past self's home, using different access codes in different variations of saying open and when these attempts fail, he says "Broccoli?" This fails just before Edd's garage opens and the others leave via the use of several odd sort of fairground cars. Edd Again is the only time we see his bedroom. It's briefly shown again in Zombeh Attack 3, when skeleton Tord visits him. His room (or his bed) is shown in a couple of comics. Characteristics Edd is usually recognized for wearing a green hoodie with a white shirt, marked "Smeg Head" (a quote from Red Dwarf) underneath. Edd has also been shown to have an uncontrollable love for Coca Cola and bacon throughout the series, to the point that it is motivation for most of his actions. (For instance, in Zombeh Nation, Matt was trapped in a mall full of Zombehs, and didn't agree to help him until he found out Matt has his emergency stash of Cola.) Edd's voice permanently changed in Space Face Part 2, after Matt shot him numerous times with a voice changer, which he ended up breaking soon after. Edd didn't talk in Space Face Part 2 until he was hit with the voice changer. He only gets called Edward by Zombie and Skeleton Tord. In Zombeh Attack, when Tord's turned into a zombie, Edd rushes to a cola vending machine instead of Tord. Trivia Even though he likes every flavor of Coke, he isn't a fan of Diet Coke, as revealed in "Hammer and Fail". Edd has a lucky can. How he discovered it is portrayed as a poorly-drawn flashback in WTFuture, as seen above. Edd has made serveral cameo appearances in other Flash animations such as Hellbenders, Chaos Relay and more. His first official appearance was Edd Again. Edd was one of the first characters to appear in Eddsworld, and the first voiced character. His voice changed permanantly in Space Face (Part 2) due to his real life counterpart passing away. Category:Pure of heart Category:Internet Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Titular Heroes